1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to step motor driving apparatuses, and particularly to a step motor driving apparatus which can selectively drive two types of motors according to need.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, there are two types of step motor drivers; low-powered step motor driver and high-powered step motor driver. The low-powered step motor driver can directly drive a low-powered step motor. The high-powered step motor driver can drive a high-powered step motor via a pulse generator supplying pulse signals thereto.
However, the high-powered step motor driver can not drive the low-powered step motor, and the low-powered step motor driver can not drive the high-powered step motor. If users need selectively apply the low-powered and high-powered step motors, they must respectively use the low-powered step motor driver and high-powered step motor driver, which is very inconvenient.
What is needed is to provide a step motor driving apparatus which can selectively drive two types of motors according to need.